


La speranza e'l'ultima a morire

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Series: rebornomaniac series [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юкио Иши никогда не видел своего одноклассника, Саваду Тсунаеши, таким... Таким страшным.<br/>Он до последнего надеялся, что Савада не заметит его, притаившегося за углом.<br/>Говорят, надежда умирает последней.<br/>Неправда.<br/>Последним умираешь ты сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La speranza e'l'ultima a morire

Юкио Иши никогда не видел своего одноклассника, Саваду Тсунаеши, таким... Таким страшным.

Он до последнего надеялся, что Савада не заметит его, притаившегося за углом.

А Савада... Савада Тсунаеши, прозванный в школе "Никчемным Тсуной", стоял на коленях, не обращая внимания на лужу крови под ногами, и почти нежно зажимал рукой рот испуганно бьющемуся от боли человеку.

-Тише, тише... Вы же не хотите, чтобы кто-то нас услышал, верно? - И голос... Голос был под стать такому Тсунаеши - приторно-сладкий, насквозь фальшивый, такой же как и обманчивая нежность медово-янтарных глаз. - А не то многие задумаются: что же понадобилось дону Алессандро Секондо Забини в таком тихом городке, как Намимори. Яре-яре, неужели он забыл о договоре с Вонголой и решил отомстить Дечимо? А ведь каков босс - такова и семья, не так ли? Так не стоит ли уничтожить семью Забини, а также вашего новорожденного сына и жену - вдруг... Захотят отомстить за невыполненные вами условия договора, аа~?

-Что... что тебе нужно, демон? - хрипло спросил мужчина, едва сдерживая стон боли.

-Во~от как мы заговорили... А ведь я предупреждал, если попытаетесь причинить вред кому-либо из моих Хранителей - я не посмотрю на то, состоите вы в Альянсе или нет. Наказание - смерть, - Глаза Тсунаеши прищурились, а по бледным губам скользнула усмешка.

-Ты же убил наемника... Кха... - изо рта мужчины выплеснулись рубиново-алые капли, застывая на руках и подвернутых рукавах белоснежной рубашки Тсунаеши черно-скользкими разводами. - Твой Ураган же жив...

-Наемник мертв, да~.. Но понимаешь ли, остался еще ты. Понимаешь ли, я очень не люблю, когда покушаются на мое. А ты это сделал. А рядом, вот беда, нет никого, на ком я бы мог выплеснуть свое раздражение! Ну, кроме тебя. Так что, прости-прости.. - Тсунаеши почти ласково провел пальцами по скуле мужчины, откинул с покрытого испариной лба прядь светлых волос...

В переулке послышался сдавленный крик боли. Юкио замутило. Сейчас бы убежать, не смотреть, забыть об этом... но ноги не желают двигаться, а взгляд прикован к по-девичьи узкой ладошке Еши. Тсуна смеется - счастливо, безаботно, будто не сидит сейчас в освещенном лишь неровным желтоватым светом единственного фонаря переулке, а перед ним не находится будущий труп. Да, именно такое определение приходит на ум Юкио - кто бы ни был этот блондин, лежащий в луже своей крови перед Савадой, жить он будет крайне недолго. 

Но это "недолго" покажется ему вечностью.

А Тсунаеши любовался глазным яблоком, вырванным из глазницы своей жертвы.

-Во~т, я всего лишь вытащил твой глаз, а мне уже полегчало. А когда ты умрешь, мое настроение окончательно придет в норму! - Савада склонился к самому лицу мужчины, насмешливо и чуть безумно улыбаясь.

***

 

Нож прочертил еще одну ровную линию на груди мужчины, Тсунаеши аккуратно погрузил пальцы в открытую рану, дернул на себя - в свете уличного фонаря показались белые кости ребер. Дон Забини глухо и хрипло взвыл - перед пыткой Савада завязал ему рот оторванным от рубашки лоскутом ткани.

Юкио уже сидел, прижавшись к углу дома и тихо молился всем ками, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Неважно как, неважно - лишь бы оторвать взгляд от этой безумной картины пыток.

-Что ты здесь делаешь, травоядное?

***

 

Тсунаеши вытер руки поданными Хибари влажными салфетками, попытался было почистить заляпанные в крови белоснежные брюки, но плюнул на это дело. Позади него лежал кусок мяса, раньше бывший человеком. Блестяще-белые кости и раскрытый в немом крике рот на изуродованном безглазом лице так и притягивали взгляд.

-Юкио Иши-сан... Хи-и... П-простите, что вам пришлось увидеть это... - Савада, как это бывало обычно, виновато улыбнулся, пытаясь оправдаться перед одноклассником, пока Хибари накидывал на него белый, в токую синюю полоску пиджак. Юкио отстраненно заметил, что пиджак и брюки явно сшиты на заказ - в магазине готовой одежды не купить так идеально сидящий по фигуре костюм. Внутри что-то клокотало, кипело - какое-то злое недоумение, граничащее с первобытным ужасом, готовое прорваться в любую секунду.

-Что.. Что это вообще было, Савада?

-То, что я буду скрывать до последнего.. Простите, простите меня пожалуйста, Иши-сан...

Хибари передал Боссу тяжелый пистолет с золотистой гравировкой на рукояти.

Юкио до последнего надеялся, что в Тсунаеши осталось хоть что-то от того "Никчемного Тсуны", который каждый день появляется в школе.

***

 

Говорят, надежда умирает последней.

Неправда.

Последним умираешь ты сам.


End file.
